You're The One To Blame: An Evan Peters Fanfiction
by dulceedemetria
Summary: I just landed the biggest role in my acting career, American Horror Story! I'm beyond excited to start working! My fellow costars feel like my second family. Except one. His name is Evan Peters. We have to work closely together and he kind of makes me nervous. What is this?
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of a Simple Girl

Chapter 1: Dreams of a Simple Girl

_"I think I'd have a heart attttaackkkkk! The feelings got lost in my lungs! They're burning, I'd rather be numb! And there's no one else to blame..." _

I woke up startled at the sudden start of the music. I looked across the room and saw my phone blaring. I scared myself with my own alarm, AGAIN. I know it sounds ridiculous to be scared by your alarm since you know, YOU'RE the one who sets it every night.

The thing is with me, I'm able to sense when someone walks into my room when I'm asleep. Even when I'm in a deep sleep. Like they'll walk through the door and I cam feel their presence, I just don't wake up.

I know it sounds stupid but whatever. That's probably why I get scared from my alarm cause I don't feel it come into the room. Or maybe cause I'm a huge dork.

After having my mini heart attack of the day, I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom to start getting ready for the big day! Today I'm auditioning for a show that's supposed to be really big.

Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of becoming an actress. Of course, my parents didn't think it was a "practical job" or whatever so they forced me to go to UCI to study psychology. Don't get me wrong. psychology is a really fun subject to study, but it's just not for me.

So I've been auditioning for anything. I've done a couple of commercials and I was an extra on _How I Met Your Mother _one time. I haven't been able to land a major role. Hopefully today, that all changes.

The show is called _American Horror Story _and I heard about it a couple of months ago. All I know so far about the program is it's about a family that moves into a haunted house and that everyone who has lived in there died and they go through all sorts of crazy shit. I'm auditioning for the part of the daughter, Violet Harmon. I'm only 18 and I'm pretty short so I kind of look about 15 or 16.

I quickly hopped into the shower and then began to get ready. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans with my Ed Sheeran _Drunk _t-shirt and tied my purple flannel around my waist with some black converse. I finished off my outfit by wearing rings on random fingers. I decided that if I'm going to play the part of a teenager, then I'm going to dress like a teenager.

After quickly blow drying my hair into perfect beach waves, I began to apply my usual makeup: some tinted moisturizer, concealer under my panda eyes, one coat of mascara, some nude lipstick, and my tiny cateye. Once I was satisfied with my look, I began to head to the kitchen.

I stopped at the entrance of my kitchen once I saw the AMAZING view I had. My gorgeous boyfriend, Nicholas Montez, was in nothing but his gray boxers. His beautiful tan skin, his perfectly muscle toned boy, his strange assortment of tattoos that actually looked really good on him, and his wild bed hair gave off a sexy vibe. He was standing in front of the stove flipping some pancakes.

"Good morning babe. Smells really good in here," I say as I walk towards him.

"Morning babygirl," he says as he leans in for a kiss. I pecked his lips and then began to hug him while he continued cooking. "You ready for today?" he asked while flashing one of his signature smiles. I leaned my forehead against his smooth back.

I'm really nervous and I'm scared that I won't get the part," I answer honestly, "I feel like I'm going to pull a Bella and throw up on the producers and director."

"No you're not babe. You got this! You've been rehearsing ever since you heard about the show. Have a little more faith in yourself," he said as he scooped up the last pancake from the pan. "You just have to eat and you'll be on your way." I let go of him as he turned around, holding a plate of pancakes.

"I'm really am sorry babe but I can't eat right now. My stomach feels really queasy from my nervousness." He frowned at me.

"Dulce it's not healthy for you to skip breakfast. You need to eat something." I flinch at the familiarity of his words.

"Nicholas I promise I'll eat something as soon as I get out of the audition." His eyebrows furrowed.

"You know I hate being called Nicholas," he said grumpily. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes,

"You know I hate being forced to eat when I don't feel good," I replied in a mocking tone.

"Fine," he said in a defeated tone, "just promise me you'll actually eat something after."

"Yes baby I'll even send you a picture of me eating," I say as I hug him. He set down the plate and hugged me back.

"Don't be so nervous babygirl you got this. I love you," he purred into my ear. "I love you too." I replied as I began to blush furiously. He looked me in the eyes before kissing me passionately. Even after a year of dating, he still gives me butterflies in my tummy. I really didn't want to be the one to break the kiss but I can't be late to my audition.

"I have to go Nick. I really wish I could stay but I'll see you later." I gave him another quick peck before I walked toward the door.

"Go get 'em Tiger," he said as he flashed me another one of his heart melting smiles.


	2. Chapter 2: The Audition

I was sweating buckets as I was driving to the audition. _"Get yourself together! It's just an audition calm down!" _My heart started racing again when I pulled up to the building. I took my keys out of the ignition and just stared at the entrance.

_"Okay breathe Dulce. Calm down. Stupid anxiety." _I mentally kick myself for being such an anxious and shy person. I TOTALLY picked the perfect career. _"It's just like talking to Nick, Daisy, Natalia, or Sayra," _I assured myself, _"There's nothing to be worried about. If I don't get the part,it's okay. No one else besides Nick knows I'm here." _I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. _"Go get 'em Tiger." _I smiled as Nick's words replayed in my head. I looked up, took another deep breath, and got out of my car.

"Hello my name is Dulce Cazares and I'm here to audition for American Horror Story," I said smiling at the receptionist while handing her my portfolio. She looked at me over her green spectacles. "You newbies are always so cheerful. Go sit in the lobby and wait until your name is called." She pointed at a door at the end of the hall. I thanked her and began to walk to the door she had indicated.

_"What's so wrong with being cheerful? It's a lot more bearable than a gloomy, rude person." _I thought bitterly. Like seriously, who peed in her Cheerios?

I opened the door and saw a lot of people. A few of the girls were dressed like me and I knew that they were competition. I immediately began to feel insecure. They were so much better looking than me. I folded my arms around my stomach and closed the door. The room was pretty full but luckily, there was one chair left.

I sat down and waited for my turn. I started to get nervous and began to bite my thumb. It's a bad habit I picked up from my favorite anime Death Note. My favorite character L always bit his thumb and it looked so adorable. So now I do it when I'm either bored, thinking, or nervous.

"Careful there. If you keep chewing on your thumb like that, you might not have one," a boy sitting to my right said. I looked at him and stopped biting my thumb. He had blonde curly hair and a perfect smile. He had a kind and warm face. "Oh yeah it's a bad habit of mine," I said shyly. I lowered my hand and began to play with the rings on my fingers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Oh no you didn't embarrass me." Before he replied, he got up and began to walk towards the room. I didn't realize they had called his name. He looked at me over his shoulder and smiled. _"Well, isn't he confident," _I silently thought, _"He's probably one of those overly cocky fuckboys." _

Some of the girls went and left with worried looks. I began to debate whether or not I should stay or leave. Before I could make up my mind, someone called out my name. I looked up and saw a woman holding my portfolio. "Dulce Cazares?" she asked while looking around.

"I'm right here," I said.

"We're ready for you," she replied. I stood up and quickly walked towards the woman. She stood back as I entered the room. There were 3 men sitting at a table and a camera guy standing in the corner. I put on my best smile as I walked in. The man at the end spoke up.

"Hello Ms. Cazares how are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine thank you for asking. How are you sir?"

"I'm fine as well thank you. Let us introduce ourselves. I am one of the creators of the show and my name is Ryan Murphy."

The man on his right began to speak.

"I am the other creator of the show and my name is Brad Falchuk." Then the man of his right spoke up.

"My name is Bradley Buecker and I am one of the editors."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said.

"Same goes for us Dulce," Ryan said with a smile on his face, "Okay now what part are you auditioning for and why do you think we should choose you?"

"I'm auditioning for the part of Violet Harmon. When I first read the script, I fell in love with her. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and she doesn't take anyone's bullshit. I can just relate to her so much and I believe I can bring her to life," I said boldly. Whoa, don't even ask me where that came from. I guess my nervousness left the building.

"You're the first person to say that. Every other girl said they're auditioning just because they can. I like your passion girl show us what you got!" Brad said as he was handing me a copy of the script. Honestly, I was surprised. I didn't even think that they would like me. I quickly went through my lines with Bradley as he played my love interest, Tate.

"That was good. We'll let you know in a few days whether or not you got the part," said Ryan.

"Thank you guys. Have a great day," I said as I flashed my best smile and walked out of the room. I briskly walked out of the building and ran to my car.

I sat in my car surprised. I couldn't believe that they actually liked me. I honestly think I nailed that audition. I began thinking about what I would do if I got the part when my stomach let out a huge rumble.

_"Oh yeah I didn't eat breakfast. Let's get some food in you." _I started my car and I began to drive happily away.


	3. Chapter 3: Sandwiches and Surprise!

I went driving around town until I found a Subway. I pulled up to the restaurant and ordered a sub with some barbeque chips and a coke. My mouth was watering as I sat down. As I was unwrapping my sandwich, I remembered I was supposed to send Nick a picture of me eating.

I felt slightly annoyed but I knew he did it because he cared about me. I took out my phone and turned the camera around so I could take a selfie. I took a huge bite out of my sandwich as I snapped the picture. I sent the picture with the caption _"Get in my belly!" _I giggled as I set my phone down. I enjoyed the rest of my sandwich in peace.

As I was driving back home, I realized I never asked that guy from the audition for his name. I don't know why I find it so important to find out his name. I don't think I'll ever see him again. I shrugged off my thoughts as I began to think about the audition.

_"What if I sucked and they were just being nice? No I doubt it. Producers and directors have been mean to me before. What if they were telling everyone that? Okay dude you're overthinking this stop!" _I mentally cursed myself for being so insecure. I let my thoughts drift over to Nick when I stopped at a traffic light. I began to think about his honey like voice that makes me melt everytime he talks. The goosebumps he gives me when he tells me he loves me. The electric feeling I get everytime we touch. His candy tasting lips.

I guess you can say I got too distracted because then I heard a crashing sound.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO cliffhanger! Ahahaha I'm sorry guys but I just had to. I'm sorry this is just a filler chapter but I felt that I needed to post something for you guys! I just might post another chapter later on ... ;) Love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4: He's So Annoying

CRASH!I woke up from my thoughts as I slammed my head against the steering wheel. _"What the hell? Well this just made my day," _I thought sarcastically. I got out of my car to inspect the damage. The whole back of my car was smashed in. I covered my mouth as I looked at my poor car.

_"How the fuck am I going to pay for this? Nick and I both have part time jobs and barely make enough pay for our bills and other expenses." _I thought. The guy who hit me got out of his car. I didn't even know that he was still there. "Hey I'm really sorry about this I wasn- hey aren't you the girl from the audition?" he asked.

I turned around and faced the boy that teased me in the waiting room. "Oh yeah hey."

"I'm really sorry about your car. I wasn't paying attention."

"How can you not notice that the traffic light was on red?"

"It was green when I looked down at my phone."

"Are you serious!? You were texting!? You're not supposed to be doing that when you're driving!" I said angrily. I know I'm being pretty hypocritical because I wasn't paying attention either but he doesn't know that. Besides, he could've seriously hurt someone. Luckily it was the back of my car and not a person walking on the street.

"Hey I said I was sorry. Look I'll pay for the damage. By the way, I never got your name," he said as he stuck out his hand. I reluctantly took his hand.

"Dulce and yours?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Evan."

"Nice to meet you I guess haha," I laughed weakly. It isn't really the best time to meet someone and be all nice about it after they hit your car.

"Let me take your car to the shop. I'll pay for everything," he said as he was pulling out his phone. I just stood there and nodded. I am a really quiet person around new people so I didn't really know what to say as we waited for the tow truck.

"Are you always this quiet?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Wow you won't even answer me," he said while laughing, "You really are shy. What are you doing auditioning for a show if you don't like to talk?" That pissed me off faster than a guy asking me if I'm mad because I'm on my period.

"You don't know me," I said a little too harshly. It's enough that my family already said that to me. I don't need somebody I don't even know tell me that.

"Whoa," he said as he backed up with his hands up, "I must've touched a nerve." His voice had a hint of amusement in it. I don't know why, but that pissed me off even more. Thankfully, the tow truck and began to hook up my car.

"Come on," Evan said. I was too mad to get in that car with him.

"No I'll just go with the tow truck guy." I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms. Evan leaned against his car and started laughing while playing with his keys. Why is everything this guy does annoys the shit out of me? "Why are you laughing?"

"Umm what tow truck guy?" I spun around and saw the tow truck leaving. My eyes grew big and I began to run after the car.

"WAITTTTTTT!" I waved my arms hoping he'd get the message and stop. Sadly he didn't because he just kept going. I stopped running and groaned. I knew I only had one option.

"Come on the shop's a little far from here," Evan said behind me. I rolled my eyes and grudgingly walked to his car. This isn't going to be fun.


End file.
